A device for milking animals, includes a milking parlour and milking equipment having milking cups, a control system and at least one sensor for detecting the position or other properties of the animals to be milked, or parts thereof, and/or for detecting the position or actions of various components of the milking device.
Devices of this kind are known, it being possible for the sensor to carry out detections which in the sensor are converted into an electrical signal. This electrical signal is coupled, for example via electric cables, to the control system, where it is processed.
The drawback of the known devices is that such sensors, which are located in the vicinity of the cows to be milked, are provided with long electrical connections to the control system. The long cables running between the control system and the sensors run through the milking parlour and are particularly susceptible to picking up electromagnetic interference. This interference often occurs, for example, during thunderstorms, but is also caused by switching on motors for the milk-cooling system, the vacuum pump and the like and by the use of high voltage for provoking the animals to move and, for example, when electrified wire is used. This electromagnetic interference propagates into the control system, where it is sometimes treated as if it were a signal from sensors. These incorrect sensor signals can disrupt the control system, which is undesirable.